


Melbourne, An Interlude

by InkingAnonymous



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkingAnonymous/pseuds/InkingAnonymous
Summary: Merriell “Snafu” Shelton is on leave in Australia and meets a girl who, in quite a twist for Merriell, ends up charming the pants off of him.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Melbourne, An Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This is written from Snafu's perspective, so I am warning for a racial slur against the Japanese in accordance with the time period.

* * * Part I * * *

If Guadalcanal was anythin’ to indicate what else was comin,’ I was gonna make the most of my time here in Melbourne. I was one of the lucky ones without malaria, but I was skinnier than I’d eva been and it was provin’ to be difficult to keep food in me long enough to actually fix my malnourishment. 

What I can tell ya was takin’ a shower without a gun within arm’s length, without the fear of havin’ a shell dropped on ya naked ass, was next to feelin’ like god himself was wrappin’ ya up in a hug made out of warm rainwater. 

It took a few days of eatin’ a little here and there and a whole lotta sleep for my nerves to relax. After a few meals dat finally settled well and sleepin’ for damn near 36 hours, I was ready to go out and find a drink, and I more than hoped not to spend anotha night alone on a fuckin’ cot in dat stadium. 

First night out, I drank five glasses of whiskey and ended up stumblin’ around, gettin’ lost—I used to be able to drink a hell of a lot more than dat. I ended up runnin’ smack inta a gaggle of girls, gigglin’ and chatterin’ as dey were headin’ into the bar I just left.

I’ll be honest, I didn’t care which one said yes—so I took my shot, hopin’ I’d come across as charmin’ to at least one of em. I smiled a lot because I knew girls liked it when I did, and I ran a hand through my hair, short because it had just been cut, tryin’ to look just a little innocent and tryin’ to not sound as drunk as I was. 

Her name was somethin’ like Stella or Bella, and I’m pretty sure she was a decent lookin’ girl. She took me back to the place she shared with her sister, and while she was shy at first, she opened up once the lights were out. I tried my best to get her to leave a little light on because I spent enough time in the black of night, not able to even see my own dick in my hand when takin’ a piss. But she was too shy for dat.

I took my time, drunk as I was, and made sure she was ready for me. I wasn’t ‘bout to do somethin’ stupid to start off my leave and maybe she’d be the only girl I’d end up gettin’. I wanted her to remember a good enough time.

The sex was … sex. She was a little quiet, a little soft. She kept her hands at her sides, clutchin’ at the sheets on occasion as she laid under me. I eventually gave up on askin’ her what she liked, how she wanted to be touched, because she just giggled and shook her head. I liked it betta when a girl let loose, when she let me know it felt good, too. 

I came, pullin’ out even though I was wearin’ a rubber. Unlike a lot of my buddies, I paid damn close attention to those fuckin’ VD movies dey showed us. Right before we shipped out, a kid I knew from trainin’ camp got the clap. Sometimes, when I think ‘bout just slippin’ in to a woman, I remember what his fuckin’ dick looked like and I spend the thirty seconds lubin’ and wrappin’ up with one of the rubber kits the officers give out like candy. I wasn’t gonna spend half my leave vistin’ a Pro Station, or worse, laid up in the hospital with my cock on fire.

Once somethin’-ella was asleep, I tried to leave, quiet as possible. The damn MPs were still up everyone’s assholes, and I didn’t wanna be put in a cage. But on my way out, I ran into her sister and her name sounded somethin’ like Stella or Bella, too. She wasn’t quite as good lookin’ as her sister, but at least she wasn’t shy.

Honestly, I was just engagin’ in small talk, tryin’ to leave, but before I knew it, I found myself, naked and sprawled out on Stella/Bella #2’s bed with her bouncin’ on my cock like she’d been born to do it. Unlike her sis, she really didn’t need my help to come, and I actually was a little taken aback when ‘bout two minutes in she started screamin’ like a banshee, shakin’ and comin’ undone on top of me. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feeling of her warmth, the sweet smell of sex mixin’ with whateva clean soap she had used, until I found myself comin’ for her, just like I did for her sister.

This one was more difficult to get away from, her limbs all tangled with mine and I wasn’t ready for dat—for feelin’ like I couldn’t move. It was way too much like sittin’ in a foxhole up to ya asshole in mud, tangled with ya weapon and ya gear and leanin’ against a buddy.

I relied on instinct and stayed real still, laborin’ my breathin’ like I was asleep and sure enough, she drifted off, snorin’ her head off.

I detangled myself and got outta there. I’d come enough to be a little more sober, so I snuck a glass of water before headin’ out, hopin’ I’d be able to find my way back to base unnoticed.

* * * * *

The next few weeks proceeded in much the same fashion. Drinkin’, smokin’, a little gamblin’, and closin’ out the night by finding some sweet thing to bed down. I was the happiest I’d been in a long time and even though the threat of drills and trainin’ was kept loomin’ ova our heads, I didn’t mind. Nothin’ here would eva be as bad as what was ova there.

Like I said, I was content with my days and nights and believed it would be how’d I’d spend my time in Melbourne until I saw her.

I was playin’ a game of cards with a few of my buddies, a cigarette danglin’ from my lips, the smoke waftin’ up in a thick stream when I glanced up at a loud guffaw of laughter comin’ from a few tables ova. I reached up to lower my cigarette, and when I found the source of the laughter, I saw the sexiest woman I had eva laid my damn eyes on.

She was surrounded by a group of marines I didn’t know, probably from the 7th Division. Her laughter had them captivated, and her glass of beer was—goddamn, she was drinkin’ beer like she’d been doin’ it her whole life. Her lips fit sensuously ova the thick rim of the mug, and the way she licked the little bit of liquid from her upper lip after a long draught, not just a sip, but a real drink, made me shift in my chair.

I had to know her—fuck sleepin’ with her; I just needed to be near her.

I bowed out of the game, the guys givin’ me major shit as I walked toward her table, all of them turnin’ to see if I’d make an asshole of myself.

When I stopped in front of the table, the conversation barely paused, even though she noticed me immediately and shot me a smirk, her pink lips glistenin’.

“Hi ya,” I said loud enough to turn all their attention. “Name’s Merriell Shelton, 1st Marines Division, and I’d love to buy ya a drink.”

The woman raised her eyebrow, her smirk still planted on her lips. The marines around her laughed and told me to fuck off, albeit with more polite words since dey were in front of the lady.

“As you can see Merriell Shelton, I don’t have a shortage of marines to buy me a drink. What makes your offer so special?”

American. I wasn’t expectin’ dat. Her response made it clear she was bein’ coquettish. Her tone was teasin’ and her eyes were shinin’ with a wickedness I had never seen in a woman’s eye before. It only made her more appealin’ and only made me more determined to shut the other guys up who had started laughin’ at her response, tellin’ me to keep movin.’

“Well, my offer is different, Miss, because dat’s all I want,” I said.

The marines shifted in their seats, clearly annoyed, until one of em I hadn’t seen earlier, guffawed. It was a guy in my company named James Haneson, but everyone called him Hollywood because he had movie-star good looks and wore sunglasses every chance he got. In fact, even though it was night, he had ‘em on now.

“Sure, Snafu. You’ve been with a different girl every night since we got here. Remember those sisters? Or were you just full of shit?” Hollywood said, his white teeth glitterin’ as he laughed while the othas joined in. Because I knew him, I caught the edge in his tone. He was sendin’ a clear signal, but I wasn’t ‘bout to let him win without a fight.

Still wearin’ a grin I considered to be charmin, I retorted, “I neva’ said I been a saint. All I want is to buy a drink for the most beautiful woman I eva seen who also happens to be able to drink betta than about half the men in my company.”

The woman laughed at dat, a throaty, deep laugh I felt run straight through body, like I got a good jolt from a bad wire. 

“Well, gents,” she said lookin’ all ‘round her circle of admirers and fixin’ em with a sad little downturn of her mouth, which was surely negated by the wicked look in her eyes. “How can a gal refuse such a reasonable request?”

The guys all protested, Hollywood even reached out to take hold of her elbow, but she slid out of her chair and her linked her arm in mine.

“I’ll see you boys soon,” she said as she reached across the table to drink down the last of her beer.

“Wait, Kathryn! Are you gonna come back to this bar or will you be at the one ‘cross the street?”

“Or the club down on Main?”

“Or—”

Kathryn cut them off with a wink, statin’, “Guess you’ll just have to wait and see!”

Then, she turned to me and whispered, “Let’s get out of here before they stop being so amiable.”

“Kathryn! Where ya goin’? You promised to have a drink with me tonight,” an Aussie marine who was at least three times my size and looked to be more mountain than man said as we whirred by him, Kathryn callin’ out her response ova her shoulder.

“Now, I know that isn’t true because I never make promises to soldiers, Roger! Catch ya around!”

As we exited the bar, Kathryn leaned into me to make way for a group of people headin’ in and she whispered right in my ear, “I took him home night before last and he came on my thighs before he even got my panties off.”

I laughed, goddamn did I laugh! She was sexy and had a mouth on her dat woulda made most men blush.

She continued to lean into me, and when I turned to look at her, her eyes were on my face and she was grinnin’.

“That was a good reaction. You see, I was testing you, Mr. Shelton, and you passed. Shall we have that drink now?”

“Yes, ma’am,” I said returnin’ her dazzlin’ smile.

“I know a place that isn’t quite so inundated with, well, your lot.”

I let her lead me through the streets, happy she kept her arm linked with mine. She smelled like perfume, a familiar scent dat reminded me of the little purple sweet violets my granmama grew. Perfume was a luxury now, so I figured with the way she spoke and dressed she was from money. Girls with the kinda confidence Kathryn had were used to havin’ things at their disposal.

As we walked, she pointed out various places and named them, tellin’ me whether dey was worth vistin’ or if dey’d charge ya double.

“How do ya know so much if ya American?” I asked, no longer able to keep my curiosity from climbin’ out the bag.

“Well, my father is Australian. He met my mother while he was at University in the States. We always spend Christmas here with my grandparents, but since the war, I haven’t felt much like going back to my studies. I work in the shipyard now as a welder.” 

I actually stopped in my tracks. I was expectin’ maybe a Red Cross volunteer or a nurse, but a welder, huh.

Kathryn let go of my arm and pulled off her glove, holdin’ up her hand and tellin’ me to feel it.

I reached out and ran my own calloused fingers ova her’s and across her calloused palm. 

“You really are somethin’, ma’am,” I said, not botherin’ to hide the awe in my voice.

“I guess we haven’t been properly introduced—I’m Kathryn Taylor,” she said as she held out her ungloved hand to me.

“Merriell Shelton. Pleasure to officially meet ya,” I said as I enveloped her hand in mine, admirin’ the strength in her grip.

“Come on, Merriell. We’re almost to Smithy’s.”

We turned a corner and after walkin’ a few more feet, Kathryn took my hand in her once-more gloved hand and lead me down what seemed like a never-endin’, near pitch-black alley. She made a sharp turn left and then a right before we were brought to a buildin’ dat looked just like any otha bar in Melbourne, except the accents from the patrons out on the patio were all Aussie.

“Kathryn! Good to see you, luv,” the man at the door said. “And who’s this?”

“My friend, Merriell Shelton. He passed my test, Joe,” Kathryn said with a wink.

The man called Joe chuckled and clapped me on the back, however, his next words were anythin’ but friendly.

“Start any shit in there, mate, and your MPs will be the least of your concern, clear?”

“Clear,” I said with an affirmative nod.

I followed Kathryn in and got a fair share of stares, but no one seemed to pay us much mind once we slid into a little booth in the very back.

“Drinks are on me,” Kathryn said as she fished around in her little bag.

“Oh, no ma’am. I invited you—”

“Merriell. You fought. You lived. You’ll be off to fight again. I’m not the one risking my life on those godforsaken islands. The absolute least I can do is buy you a drink,” Kathryn said with finality as she slid from the booth and strode away—at least before stopping on her heel and doing a rather impressive about-face.

“I forgot to ask what you wanted,” she said with a quizzical look on her face as she stood in front of me.

I had to laugh. I didn’t think I’d eva met a woman who made me laugh as much as I had in such a short while.

“I like whiskey,” I said.

“You’ll get the finest in the house,” she said, smiling again before she turned and took off for the crowded bar.

I took a lot of pleasure in watchin’ her walk away. Her blue dress clung to her backside like it was made for the sole purpose of drivin’ a man wild.

When Kathryn returned, she had two large glasses of beer and two glasses of whiskey.

“Figured it’d be awhile before they’d make room for me at the bar again,” she said as she scooted a beer and a whiskey to my side of the table.

I thanked her and took a sip of the whiskey. It was damn smooth, so smooth I was sure I’d never tasted anythin’ like it before.

Kathryn also took a sip and thought for a moment before sayin’, “I think it has a nutty taste. Definitely not floral, not woody.”

I shrugged my shoulders at her, not sure what else to say.

“It’s my dad’s and my granddad’s favorite. I’ve been sneaking sips since I was a little girl,” Kathryn said as she slid her glass toward me. “However, I really don’t like it at all.”

I laughed again, a quiet chuckle of surprise because I wasn’t eva sure what was gonna come out of her mouth next.

“Where are you from, Merriell? Your accent is … sexy,” she said, pausin’ to either add emphasis or because she might’ve finally felt a little shy.

“I’m from New Orleans, Louisiana.”

“New—Naw Orlens. No. New Or-lins. How’d I do?”

“Not too bad,” I said with a chuckle. “Just don’t eva go full yank on me and say New Orleeens,” I said, draggin’ my e’s out to create dat sound I absolutely hated.

Kathryn giggled and said, “Point taken. I never want to hear you make that terrible noise again.”

We both smiled at each other, and even though the night was still young, I wished it would neva end.

Talkin’ to Kathryn was the easiest thing I’d eva done. She didn’t ask about the war, so I got to enjoy not talkin’ about it. After a few more hours and several more drinks, I learned about her childhood, her schoolin’, and her life here with her grandparents. In turn, I opened up to her about home, growin’ up and not always havin’ money but how my granmama made sure us kids neva went hungry.

I could tell I was feelin’ the effects of the whiskey and Kathryn could, too. Like everyone who wasn’t Cajun, she said my accent was takin’ up ‘more space in my mouth’ as she put it.

“But it’s still so sexy,” she said, this time bold as brass.

“I’m convinced dat nut’in on dis earth is sexy as you, darlin’,” I said, shooting her what I hoped was one of my best grins.

“You know, I’ve never met anyone with eyes more beautiful than yours. They can’t lie, Merriell. Did you know that? I’ve been testing you all night,” Kathryn said with seriousness, except I couldn’t help grinnin’ at her slurred speech.

I was a little taken aback at the compliment, though, and told her so.

“Nobody’s eva told me dat ‘bout ma eyes. Usually, dey just call me … unnervin’ or some shit,” I said with a nervous laugh. I had never confessed dat it bothered me to anyone.

Kathryn narrowed her eyes, takin’ her time to formulate her response.

“Prolly because you can see right the fuck through people—just like you did with, oh, what’s his name back at the bar … Hollywood! People want to feel like they’re special, like they’re some kinda enigma that can’t be solved. But you, Mer, you just cut right through their bullshit.”

“I’ve neva wanted ta kiss someone more dan I wanna kiss ya right now,” I said, leanin’ on the table, my fingers dancin’ ‘round the glass dat was between em.

Kathryn sat straight up and looked like I’d dumped a gallon of ice-water ova her head. I was confused enough to start to apologize for bein’ forward, but she cut me off.

She locked her eyes on mine and said, “No. When we kiss, it’ll be something that you remember for the rest of your life, not a stolen press of the lips or dart of the tongue in a back-alley bar. You deserve something more than that, Merriell.”

No woman like Kathryn had eva said anythin’ like dat to me. In fact, no woman had eva said anythin’ like dat to me. I was a lotta things, a whole lotta things, but this girl seemed to deem me worthy of far more than I eva imagined for myself.

We were both disappointed when the bartender announced last call. It was near 3 am, but I neva felt more awake; it felt like the fuckin’ Japs were a million miles away on their own stinkhole of an island, mindin’ their own goddamn business and dey had decided to keep it dat way.

“Guess I outta let you get back before they send the MPs after you,” Kathryn said, her eyes a little glassy as she smiled at me.

“Nah—da officers quit checkin’ up dat closely on us. All it takes is a few favors and ya safe from dem assholes.”

Like I was discoverin’ she was prone to do, Kathryn grew serious and changed the topic on me.

“I’m looking for something, Mer. I’m just not sure what it is yet, but I do know that I’ve never found it.”

I smiled at her, puzziln’ a little ova what she said.

“I dunno if I’ve got anythin’ dat interstin’ for ya, but I would sure would like to see ya again.”

“Done,” she said, pullin’ a little notepad and a pen from her purse. She scribbled an address on it and reached ova to tuck it snug into my shirt pocket.

She had put her gloves back on and reached up to cup the side of my face. I leaned inta her touch and closed my eyes, savorin’ her gentleness. She slid her gloved thumb ova my lips, pressin’ just a little on the bottom one. I opened my eyes and we just stood there for what felt like a lifetime, lookin’ at each other.

She shook her head, and pulled away, sayin’, “I’ll make sure you get on the right tram. Come on.”

Kathryn took off down the dark alley, and I followed her, thinkin’ there was a good chance I’d follow her anywhere.

* * * Part II * * *

“I swear on all things holy he thought women orgasmed through their nipples. He kept rubbing them with his thumbs, muttering, ‘Come on baby, come on baby, let go, let go,’” Kathryn said through her laughter, her tongue loose and her tone happy as she finished her fourth beer.

Last night, Kathryn had written down the location of a small bar next to the shipyard. I wasn’t sure what time to meet her, so I showed up lata in the day afta drills and kept my drinkin’ light. I was actually talkin’ to a pretty, real nice girl when Kathryn came in, dressed in stained coveralls. She had rolled the top half of the coveralls down and was wearin’ a man’s white t-shirt underneath. Her hair was piled up on her head, a bandanna tied round her hairline, a few stray pieces curlin’ out round the edges. There were some dirt smudges on her forehead and a few of the same on her hands and arms.

She looked even betta than she had last night.

I sorta expected her to be cross with me for talkin’ to the otha girl, but she sat down next to me, ordered a beer, and said hello to both of us. The otha girl just sort of faded inta the background once Kathryn and I got to talkin’.

Afta a few beers, our tongues were loose enough to turn to a conversation dat had us laughin’ and drawin’ enough attention dat we moved to a table in the corna.

It had neva really occurred to me dat women had bad experiences in bed, but the more we talked, the betta I felt about what I did. Men talked about women all the damn time, but every man’s story ended in the girl havin’ the time of her life, moanin’ and cryin’ she’ll neva be the same without his cock, and with her happy to be walkin’ crooked for a week.

“Alright, Mer. Your turn again.”

“Hmm. I already told ya ‘bout the sisters, but they were both Venuses next to the girl I went home with last week. She was a real looka and my buddies were sure she’d neva say yes. But she did. Things went pretty fast when we got back ta her place and she kinda had this way of kissin’ dat was almost more of a nibblin’ like if ya eatin’ a ear of corn. I thought it was a little strange, but everythin’ felt alright and like I said, she was a real looka. She undid my pants and was on her knees and just the sight had me … well, real ready. And just as I was expectin’ her mouth on me, I felt those same little bites, those kissin’ nibbles, and then I heard it. She was mumblin’ ‘nyum, nyum, nyum, nyum’ like she was havin’ a snack. I looked down at her and she looked like she was havin’ the time of her life, just up and down my dick, nyum-nyumin’.”

Kathryn was laughin’ so hard she actually snorted, tears leakin’ outta the cornas of her eyes. I started laughin’ at her reaction and because it was a damn funny experience now dat I said it out loud.

Our laughta died down, and Kathryn leaned across the table. I thought she was gonna tell me anotha story, but she asked, “When was the last time you had a proper, homecooked meal?”

I was a little taken aback and thought for a moment, not really recallin’ when.

“I can’t say I rememba.”

“Thought so. Let’s go. I need a bath, and you need a good meal,” Kathryn said leavin’ money on the table, except this time I shoved it back at her replacin’ it with mine.

She smiled and shook her head.

“You’re damn stubborn, Merriell Shelton.”

“Dat’s one of the nicer things I been called,” I replied, listenin’ to her giggle.

“Come on—I’m taking you home,” Kathryn said as she took my hand in her’s.

* * * * *

I had guessed right bout Kathryn bein’ from money because her house was the biggest one I eva seen. As we were walkin’ up a stone drive, she pointed to anotha big house.

“That’s the guest cottage. If I bring back company, that’s where we go. I’ve never actually brought a soldier home to the main house,” she said, sneakin’ a glance at me.

“I swear I’m on my best behavior, ma’am,” I assured her, smilin’.

She seemed a little nervous, and I couldn’t blame her. Who was I to Kathryn or to her granparents? I was just a poor, dumb kid from Cajun country, not really good for much otha than laborin’ and now, fightin’ Japs. 

We walked all the way round to the side of the place, makin’ our way through the kitchen. Kathryn waved to the two women who were real busy, clearly makin’ dinna.

“Amanda, we’re having a guest,” Kathryn called as she led me up a set of stairs.

We wound our way through a few hallways until Kathryn finally turned the handle on a door dat led into what I assumed was her bedroom, except it was bigga than the house I grew up in. I knew no matta what I couldn’t hide my surprise as I looked round, mouth hangin’ open a little.

“I’m going to jump in the bath. Make yourself comfortable. Once I’m decent, we’ll go down and I’ll introduce you to gran and granddad,” Kathryn said as she plucked a dress outta her closet and gathered up some stuff before she disappeared through anotha door. I heard the bath turn on and I went right to imagin’ what she looked like in there, takin’ off those coveralls, slidin’ inta the warm wata and scrubbin’ away the day’s labor.

“Fuck,” I said unda my breath, shakin’ my head to get my thoughts more wholesome.

I looked round the room and noticed a door leadin’ out to a balcony. The view was enough to distract me, and I took out a smoke as I looked ‘cross the sprawlin’ lawn. As I inhaled, I coughed a little, realizin’ dat I hadn’t been smokin’ much since I’d been here. I huffed, hardly able to believe how soft I was gettin.’ To prove to myself I wasn’t, I chain smoked on the balcony til my lungs ached.

Kathryn appeared next to me and reached ova for my cigarette. She took a shallow puff, holding the smoke in her lungs for just a bit.

“I also hate smoking,” she said as she handed the cigarette back, a tiny pink smudge left on the end from her lipstick. “Something like that can’t be good for you.”

I placed my lips ova the mark left by her’s and pulled a deep draw inta my lungs, aimin’ the smoke away from her face when I exhaled. Her hair was wet but it was pinned up in a buncha little swirls. Her hair up really suited her but so far, I hadn’t seen anythin’ dat didn’t make her more appealin’. She was wearin’ a light pink dress dat showed off a bit of her chest and I couldn’t help the downward flick of my eyes. This dress didn’t cling to her quite like the one from last night, though.

Now dat I could see her in the daylight, the sun just startin’ its evenin’ path, I could see the purple marks unda her eyes. The work she was doin’ was tough, meant for a man, but the stories about women takin’ ova and makin’ sure the world still turned ‘round was intriguin.’ I’d neva really considered dat a woman would want anythin’ otha than a good man to fatten her up with babies, give her a decent house and food on the table, but women did seem a hell of a lot more chippa and bolda than before the war. It couldn’t all just be a front put on for us boys.

“You said you were lookin’ for somethin’ last night,” I said, pullin’ her outta her own thoughts.

Kathryn looked at me, a little smile playin’ on her lips, maybe because I’d just passed anotha one of those tests of her’s.

“Right now, I’m looking for dinner,” she said as her face brightened inta a real smile and she motioned for me to follow her.

We went back the way we came, and even though the kitchen was empty now, it smelled like heaven, my mouth waterin’ as we walked out and inta what I guess you’d call a sittin’ room.

Two nice-lookin’ people were settled in matchin’ chairs and I assumed they were Kathryn’s granparents.

The woman, olda but still damn pretty, looked up from her knittin’. Kathryn looked a lot like her, even sharin’ the same dark blue eyes.

“Gran, Granddad. This is Merriell Shelton,” Kathryn said, nudgin’ me forward.

“Mr. and Mrs. Taylah,” I said with a nod to each. “It’s a pleasure to be invited inta ya lovely home.”

Mr. Taylah put aside his newspapa and stood, reachin’ to shake my hand.

“Call me Clive, Mr. Shelton. It’s an honor to have you in our home.”

Kathryn’s granddad looked young enough to almost be her daddy; it was a little strikin’. He was real tan and had a real firm grip with calloused fingas, just like his granddaughta.

“And I’m Carolyn,” Mrs. Taylah said from her chair, extendin’ her hand. I took it, placin’ a kiss to the back of it.

Mrs. Taylah smiled and said, “We’ve been after Kathryn to bring a good boy home to stay with us for weeks. I see she chose well, but I’m wondering about your accent. Where in the States are you from, Mr. Shelton?”

Like granmama, like granddaughta, I thought to myself as I fixed a grin for Mrs. Taylah and said, “New Orleans, Louisiana, ma’am.”

“Parlez-vous français?”

“Seulement pour les belles dames, madam.“

Carolyn giggled, her smile makin’ her look younga and even more like her granddaughta.

“Charmant, très charmant, Monsieur Shelton.”

“Merci, madam.”

“Well, Granddad. Looks like we’re chopped liver now,” Kathryn said, slidin’ her arm around Mr. Taylah’s waist. “I’m starving.”

Mr. Taylah bent to kiss the top of his granddaughta’s head and replied, “What else is new?”

I offered my arm to Mrs. Taylah and followed Kathryn and her granddad inta the dinin’ room. Mr. Taylah sat at the head of the table and Mrs. Taylah insisted I take the seat next to her.

“Je veux m'assurer que vous aurez assez à manger,” she said, squeezin’ my forearm.

“Je ne manquerai pas de vous dcevoir,” I said, aimin’ anotha grin at Mrs. Taylah.

“Honestly, Gran. You’re shameless,” Kathryn said, her eyes sparklin’ with her teasin’.

“Well, my little heathen, you’re the one who refused to learn French. I thought I’d die before I got to converse again.”

“Gran. You and Granddad were just in Paris four summers ago.”

“And she was as pretentious then as she is now,” Mr. Taylah said, his eyes sparklin’ with the same mirth as his granddaughta’s.

Dinna passed in the same easy way as my first conversation with Kathryn. By the time Kathryn brought out a small, fresh cake with homemade icin’, I was damn near full to burstin’ and also callin’ Clive and Carolyn by their first names. They were just like their granddaughta, not botherin’ with talk of the war but focusin’ on all the things to do and see in Melbourne, talkin’ about their son and his wife in the States, askin’ if I was familiar with this or dat American custom.

After dinna, we all went out on the back porch and it reminded me a lot of home. We drank what Kathryn called mint juleps sweetened with honey as we listened to the wata in the distance and the cicadas callin’ as the sun went down, the air just as hot and stiff as it is in Louisiana durin’ August. 

I enjoyed the company of Kathryn and her family so much it felt like my insides had turned to jelly, my whole body relaxin’ for the first time since before I headed to trainin’. Hell, maybe since before I could even last rememba. It wasn’t like life was easy in New Orleans or like I had the prospect of anythin’ more than laborin’, enjoyin’ some drinkin’ and poker, and gettin’ up to do the same thing again day afta day.

I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn’t realized Carolyn had asked me a question.

“I’m sorry, ma’am, what was ya askin’ me?”

“I wondered if you found us to be suitable enough for you to stay?”

“Ma’am?” I asked, dumbfounded.

“Gran wants to know if you’ll stay here with us for the rest of your leave,” Kathryn explained, smilin’ warmly.

Men had slowly begun to disappear from their cots as Australian families sorta adopted them, but I neva imagined any family would want to take me on, let alone a family like Kathryn’s. I was speechless and kept my eyes trained on the ocean in the distance.

Clive spoke up, the smoke from his pipe fillin’ the air with the sweet scent of fresh tobacco.

“It would be nice to not be the only man holding this place together, Merriell.”

“I—I don’t know what ta say,” I stuttered out.

“Say, yes and thank you,” Kathryn said, reachin’ out to squeeze my hand, givin’ me one of those grins dat warmed my insides near boilin’.

“Considerin’ dat Kathryn is always right, my answa is yes and thank you,” I said, lowerin’ my eyes again, afraid I might get emotional if I were to look either of the senior Taylahs in the face.

Clive and Carolyn both laughed, Clive sayin’, “Hell, son. You’re already smarter than I was at your age. It took me too long to learn to just say, yes, luv, then go about my own business.”

Carolyn retorted, “I’ve added years of joy to your life. Now, hush.”

Kathryn looked at her granparents with such lovin’ eyes. It was clear they were still in love afta all their years togetha.

Clive stood and held his hand out to Carolyn.

“Let’s have Eva air out a guest room. Say goodnight to your French-speaking sweetie, Lynnie.”

"Bonne nuit et bienvenue chez nous, gentil jeune homme,” Carolyn said as she held out both hands to me.

“Vous m'honorez, madame. Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité. Fais de beaux rêves,” I said, standin’ to give her a hug.

Clive extended his hand and said, “Goodnight, Merriell. Thank you for entertaining my wife, the consummate flirt.”

“Ya a lucky man, Clive. Beauty runs well-deep in this family,” I said, glancin’ at Kathryn.

The Taylahs said their goodnights and went in the house, leavin’ us alone with the growin’ dark and the growin’ crescendo of the cicadas.

“Do you want to take a walk?” Kathryn asked before finishin’ her drink, the condensation slidin’ ova her fingatips.

“Sure,” I said, swallowin’ the last dregs of my own.

We walked across the long yard toward the beach and Kathryn linked her arm in mine, just like she did last night.

“I didn’t mean for them to overwhelm you by asking you to stay with us.”

“It wasn’t the askin’ dat was ovawhlemin’. It was the kindness behind it.”

Kathryn led me down a long set of stairs dat opened onta the beach. I thought I’d seen enough sand afta Guadalcanal, but this was different. There were couples dottin’ the beach in the distance and the sun was just startin’ to sink into the wata, lightin’ up the sky in more pinks, purples, and oranges than I could describe.

Kathryn pushed me to sit on the last step. She sank to her knees and unlaced my boots, her hands workin’ skillfully. She set them to the side where she had kicked off her shoes and pulled my socks off next, stuffin’ them inta my boots.

“You have cute toes,” she said, smilin’ up at me before she began to roll up my pant legs.

I just watched her, the sun’s pink light makin’ her skin look like it was glowin’, highlightin’ just how full of life she was. I watched the curves of her cleavage shiftin’ as she moved and I had to close my eyes to refocus, tryin’ to will my cock back inta submission. I didn’t want her to know how easily she affected me.

“That’s better,” she said, offerin’ her hand to pull me up.

Afta a deep breath, I said, “Thank you,” and pulled her closa to me.

She kept her distance, though, her hands on my chest as she looked inta my eyes, understandin’ I was thankin’ her for more than just fixin’ up my pants.

“You’re welcome, Merriell,” she said softly. “Come on—after all my work, you have to get your feet wet.”

She took off, joggin’ toward the water’s edge, the foam of the waves ticklin’ my feet as I caught up to her. She was already out to her knees, the hem of her dress darkenin’ as some of the wata rose and crashed against her legs.

“Chicken!” she called, edgin’ out a little further.

I grinned and went chasin’ afta her, the cuffs of my pants just as wet as the bottom of her dress.

I grabbed her up, spinnin’ her round so fast we both nearly lost our balance. She gripped my uppa arms as I rested my hands on her waist, both of us smilin’ at each other.

“I know beaches have probably lost their luster for you, for all the boys,” Kathryn said, her eyes narrowin’ to reflect her growin’ seriousness. “But I want you to have a memory to wash away just a tiny bit of that horror. I want to kiss you, Merriell.”

I didn’t even botha with sayin’ a word. Kathryn was just a few inches shorta than me, so I only had to pull her flush against me and tilt my face down to reach her lips. One set of her fingas went straight to the back of my neck, rubbin’ along the short hair there while her otha hand came up to rest on my jaw, her thumb pressin’ inta my chin as she made it clear she was the one controllin’ this kiss.

I let her, clingin’ to her waist before lowerin’ my hands to her hips, my fingas diggin’ inta the edges of her backside.

She played with my lips, openin’ and closin’ her’s ova my top lip and then my bottom, pressin’ harder and harder til she reached out with her tongue to trace my lowa lip. I hummed, damn near moanin’ at the contact like a fuckin’ teenaga.

When my lips parted, she slowly licked into my mouth, touchin’ my tongue before curlin’ hers up to touch the back of my front teeth. She tasted just like the sweet bourbon and mint from our drink, and I couldn’t hold back. I tilted my head and met her tongue, pullin’ hers in to suck on it, pinchin’ it between my teeth.

She did moan and moved to stand on her toes, which was difficult in the shiftin’ sand. She returned my exploration and we just stood there, locked together, memorizin’ each other’s mouths.

She was right. I would neva’ forget dat moment, the sound of the wata and the feel of the shiftin’ sand, and the taste of her tongue and the press of her hands.

Neither of us wanted to stop to catch our breath, stealin’ more kisses as we tried to pause long enough to even out our breathin’. Both of her hands were tangled in my hair and I had moved my hands up to her midback to try to press her body furtha into mine. I just couldn’t get close enough.

I attached my lips to her neck, lettin’ her breathe a little, and I set a determined pace, tryin’ to to find every spot dat made her moan, shiva, or sigh.

Head to toe, I wanted to consume her.

She pushed at me so she could look up, lockin’ her eyes onta mine.

“I want you, Mer. So much I can hardly stand it.”

I chuckled, my tongue dartin’ out to wet my lips before I kissed her, this time a little sweeta.

“I was thinkin’ the same thing, cher,” I whispered near her lips.

She laughed at dat, pullin’ me outta the wata. I had to yank her back once we reached the steps, callin’ for her to rememba our shoes. She released my hand so I could reach down and grab my boots and her little slippa shoes, then we were off again, settin’ a good pace as we jogged across the long yard.

Kathryn took me up to her room the same way we’d gone the first time, explainin’, “Gran and Granddad’s room is on the other side of the house. They can’t hear a thing if I go up this way. You’ll have to remember that once you’re settled in,” she said givin’ me a wink.

As soon as we were back in her room, she locked the door and I was right there, grabbin’ her hands and puttin’ them above her head to hold her in place. I pushed her against the door and kissed her, my cock growin’ harda with every passin’ second.

I released her hands, kinda wantin’ to see what she’d do with em, and I cupped both sides of her face, kissin’ her again, before slidin’ my hands inta her hair.

Kathryn pushed at me, growlin’ in frustration.

“Give me two minutes in the bathroom to get these damn things out of my hair,” she said, joggin’ toward the door, flickin’ on a dim lamp beside her bed as she passed it.

I untucked and unbuttoned my shirt, not botherin’ to unroll my pants from the beach. I reached inta my pants’ pocket to make sure my rubber tin was still there, pullin’ it out to set it on her side table. I laid out on her bed, stretchin’, admirin’ the softness of the cova and of the pillows. Kathryn’s room looked like a fine lady’s room—the colors on the wall and around the room different shades of blue and a lotta stuff was accented in gold.

I was just about to pull out a smoke when Kathryn came outta the bathroom, her long hair down now in messy swirls of waves. Her cheeks were flushed and so was her chest, her lips still swollen from our kissin’ and still glistenin’ with a pink hue like the night I met her. She was fuckin’ breathtakin’.

Kathryn stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me on the bed, and I sat up, swingin’ my legs ova the side apologizin’, when she cut me off to say, “No. No, don’t move. You just looked … you looked so at home. Like you belonged in my bed. Pretty as a picture,” she said smilin’, the lust in her eyes becomin’ unmistakable.

I laughed a little, questionin’, “Pretty? Now I can assure ya I have neva, eva been called dat.”

“Then all your other lovers have been fools, Merriell Shelton,” Kathryn said ova her shoulda as she opened her balcony door lettin’ in the breeze from the wata and the sounds of the cicadas.

When she made her way back to the bed, I was still sittin’ on the edge. She came and stood between my legs, keepin’ eye contact with me. I couldn’t believe this beautiful, kind woman was lookin’ at me like she wanted to open me up and taste me from the inside.

“Take off ya dress,” I said, figurin’ from her stories she liked a man to be a man in the bedroom. Dat was somethin’ I knew I could do.

Kathryn stepped back and moved her fingers ova the little buttons on the front of her dress. Once it was loosened, she gathered dat pink fabric in her hands, slowly showin’ me inch after inch of new skin. I’m pretty sure she could hear my heart beat pickin’ up from where she stood.

Once the dress was bunched up in her fingas at her hips and I could see the dark pink cotton of her undawear, she lifted her dress the rest of the way off, tossin’ it to the side.

She tousled her hair, then stood, waitin’.

“Take off ya brassière,” I said, notin’ the little noise she made when I pronounced it in French.

She reached behind her and undid the hooks while I leaned back onta my hands, my dog tags jinglin’ a little as I moved. I sucked in a breath when she dropped her arms, her gorgeous tits exposed to me just as gooseflesh erupted across her arms and her chest, whether it was from nerves or the cool breeze, I don’t know. Her pert, little nipples hardened and I neva wanted ta pull a nipple inta my mouth more than I did in dat moment, but she wasn’t naked enough yet. 

“Now ya undawear,” I said, my voice low and barely maintain’ its steadiness.

Kathryn hooked her thumbs inta the sides of her undawear and shucked them right off without much ceremony. My hands damn near twitched with wantin’ to slide right between dat dark patch where her legs met to find out if she was as wet as I was hard. 

Her body was every bit as sexy as she was.

“Come here,” I said in a hushed voice.

She came to me, positionin’ herself right between my legs, pullin’ me toward her so she could whisper inta my hair, “I want you, Merriell Shelton. So fucking much.”

“I guarantee I want ya more.”

“You better spend all night proving that,” she said, pullin’ back to give me a look of challenge, her brow arched and her mouth caught up in dat wicked little smirk.

“With pleasure, Kathryn,” I returned, pullin’ her inta my arms, shiverin’ myself as my chest came into contact with her skin, my hands free to touch every part of her I could reach. At this position, her tits were eye level with me, and I buried my face between em. I couldn’t believe how good she smelled with the scent of the ocean still clingin’ to her.

“God, you smell so good,” she said, startlin’ me by echoin’ my thoughts as she rubbed her cheek against the top of my hair.

“What do I smell like?” I pulled back to ask, somethin’ I always wondered but was a little afraid to find out.

“Earthy … . reminds me of when the leaves change during autumn in the States. It’s like in the next breath I expect to smell sandalwood or cedar, but it doesn’t come. It’s just a hint of it, it’s just the smell of . . . you.”

I smiled up at her before returnin’ my attention to her tits, holdin’ each of them in my hands, already in love with their weightiness in my palms. I started placin’ kisses all around each of them, slowly workin’ my way in and to her nipples.

Her fingas were diggin’ inta my shoulders by the time I sucked on her right nipple, pullin’ it between my lips, my tongue reachin’ to flick around it inside my mouth. I spent some time teasin’ her on her right before movin’ to her left and repeatin’ my min’strations.

Kathryn ran her fingers through my hair, tuggin’ it to get me to look up.

She kept her eyes locked on mine as she pushed my open shirt from my shoulders. She ran her hands ova my arms and across my chest, graspin’ at my muscles before pinchin’ my nipples, hardenin’ em. I moaned at dat, and she set to work, bendin’ to kiss across my chest and pull on my nipples with her teeth before pressing her tongue to em.

She continued movin’ down, pushin’ me back to lay on the bed, but I didn’t wanta miss a damn thing. I reached ova and pulled one of her pillows out from the cova and put it behind my head—the perfect angle to watch her as she kissed down my stomach, stoppin’ to tease my bellybutton and nip at my hips.

Kathryn unbuckled my belt and opened my pants, her hand immediately graspin’ my cock.

“Oh, thank god,” she whispered, glancin’ up at me before addin’, “You’re big.”

I laughed again, tryin’ to remember when I had eva really enjoyed sex this much before comin’ and I couldn’t think of a single time.

I lifted my hips to help her finish removin’ my pants and my shorts and she stood back, lookin’ me up and down, probably with a gaze dat echoed my own when I saw her. I shifted, puttin’ my hand behind my head and spreadin’ my legs just a little more so she could see everythin’.

Kathryn ran her hands up my thighs, workin’ the muscles as they flexed under her touch. She ran her hands back up my stomach and then she reached up and touched my dog tags, askin’, “Would you mind? I just want to—”

“Forget our circumstances. I undastand,” I said with sincerity as I pulled them off and handed them to her. She laid them gently on her side table.

She returned her attention to me and ran her finga down my naked chest, dipping it into my bellybutton before circlin’ my cock. By the time she bent to take me in her mouth, I was damn near ready to come. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to think of anythin’ other than how good her warm mouth felt as she sucked, licked, and squeezed the base of my cock with her hand.

Then, I heard a little noise and the cool gust of her breath as she whispered, “Nyum nyum nyum,” across my dick, and I burst inta laughta so hard dat tears squeezed from the corna of my eyes.

Kathryn was laughin’ too, gigglin’ as she climbed onta my lap, bitin’ her bottom lip to stifle her laughta.

I sat up and kissed her, my hand tanglin’ in her hair as she ground against my cock, her slick heat workin’ me inta a real state.

“Need you,” she breathed in my ear.

I laid her onta her back before reachin’ up for the side table. Our hands bumped as she was also reachin’ inta her side table drawer.

Her eyes widened with surprise before she grinned when she noticed my tin. She finished her rummage in her drawer and showed me her own.

“Usually this is the rest of foreplay—convincing a guy he’s got to suit up if he wants to go the rest of the way.”

I shrugged my shoulders, “Betta safe than sorry.”

“Have you been with a girl in the last year and not used one of these?”

“Not since I left home, nah.”

“Me either.”

“Think we’re clean?” I asked.

“I do,” Kathryn answered.

“You know, you sound like one of them girls in the movies, temptin’ me to just slide it in without wrappin’ it up.”

“Is that a quote from the film?” Kathryn asked, laughta in her eyes.

“Think it might be,” I smiled as I kissed her, liftin’ her thigh to wrap around my hip, her core buckin’ against my cock.

“Can I ask you something else?”

“You’re in the position ta ask me anythin’ ya want, boo,” I said, notin’ the seriousness dat crept onta her face.

“I know this isn’t fair of me, and you’re not obligated to say yes just because you’re going to stay here, I mean you can use the guest house for company, too, sort of like—”

I cut her off with a grin, all the more turned on by the blush dat colored her cheeks as I figured out what she wanted to ask me.

“Kathryn, do you wanna be my girl?”

“Yes,” she breathed, her smile lightin’ up her face.

“There’s a reason girls don’t do the asking,” she said, still a little embarrassed.

“Well, I think you’re the kinda girl to do whateva the fuck she wants,” I said, kissin’ her sweet lips before lookin’ inta her eyes again.

Kathryn reached down to the bed and tossed both of our tins on her side table.

“Make me yours, Mer,” she said as her hips wiggled unda me.

I wasted no more time and slid into her wet pussy, my eyes closin’ at the tightness of her, at the heat of her.

She groaned at the contact, her legs tightenin’ around my waist as she angled to get me in as deep as I could go. I was slow at first, savorin’ the feelin’ of her and also tryin’ not to come.

We found a rhythm quickly, as if we’d been fuckin’ for years, and it really was like comin’ home to somethin’ ya knew, ya recognized, and dat ya always knew would mean home no matta what else changed.

I loved watchin’ her face as she closed her eyes at times when the sensation was ovawhlemin’ her. But mostly, she watched me, her eyes travelin’ my face. She seemed determined to memorize what I looked like in this moment.

Kathryn had reached above her to hold on to the slats of the headboard and I shifted our angle, movin’ up to my knees and pullin’ her hips up to meet me. I could see everythin’ from this viewpoint and I spent a few thrusts watchin’ my cock disappear into her perfect pussy, slick with her arousal.

I could feel the tightness at the base of my spine and I knew it wouldn’t be long. I reached between her legs to slide my thumb ova her clit and was happy to find it was prominent, swollen with need.

We kept up our rhythm as I circled and pressed her clit, Kathryn the absolute picture of debauchery as she groaned and panted a sweet little chorus of yeses and don’t stops.

When she came, I felt it first, her pussy clenchin’ round me like a goddamn vice before it contracted, tremorin’ as I continued to circle her clit, makin’ sure her orgasm was milked out before I let go, moanin’ her name and swearin’, a mix of English and French dat barely made sense to my ears.

I buried my cock in her as far as I could at the last of my orgasm, my body slicked with sweat as I stretched out my legs but still stayed insida her. I rested on my forearms, not wantin’ to crush her, but still wantin’ to be close to her. 

I could feel Kathryn’s heart thuddin’ or it could’ve been mine; either way, I pressed a kiss to her chest, notin’ the taste of her sweat, wantin’ to savor it on my tongue. I wanted to be able to rememba every bit of her before I was gone, crouched in anotha hole, waitin’ to see if I’d survive anotha night and anotha—

“Don’t,” she whispered, liftin’ my chin. “Stay in the moment. Don’t think about that.”

I smiled at her, mystified.

“How’d ya know what I was thinkin’?”

“I could just feel it,” she said, unable to offa any otha explanation.

“Ya know what’ll fix it?”

“Hmm,” she said, her fingers lazily runnin’ up and down my spine.

“Anotha go,” I said, pressin’ my lips to her chest and movin’ down her body.

I looked up at her wide eyes and her wide grin.

“Merriell Shelton. I knew you wouldn’t let me down!”

I found myself softly laughin’ again, thoughts of foxholes, mud, ash, whistlin’ shells, and death slippin’ from my mind as I closed my mouth ova her, lettin’ myself get lost in the taste of her, just like I knew I was about to let myself get lost in this interlude with her, knowin’ I’d rememba it for how eva long my life was destined to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Horrible Google Translated French (imsosorry) 
> 
> “Parlez-vous français?” = Do you speak French?
> 
> “Seulement pour les belles dames, madame. = Only for beautiful ladies, ma’am.
> 
> “Charmant, très charmant, Monsieur Shelton.” = Charming, very charming, Mr. Shelton.
> 
> “Je veux m'assurer que vous aurez assez à manger.” = I want to make sure you get enough to eat.
> 
> “Je ne manquerai pas de vous dcevoir.” = I will not disappoint you.
> 
> Bonne nuit et bienvenue chez nous, gentil jeune homme. = Goodnight and welcome to our home, sweet young man.
> 
> Vous m'honorez, madame. Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité. Fais de beaux rêves. = You honor me, ma'am. Thank you for your hospitality. Sweet dreams.


End file.
